The present invention relates basically to air cleaning apparatus for removing particulate matter such as dust and larger particles from an airstream and more particularly to such apparatus utilizing bag type cleaning arrangements.
Growing concern over air pollution by both governmental agencies and private interests have led manufacturers to seek new forms of antipollution equipment. Air has been previously cleaned through utilization of cyclone type centrifugal dust collectors. Such equipment is satisfactory for collecting large particles from an airstream. However, when such particles are relatively lightweight or are fine and easily carried in an airstream, the centrifugal form of collector becomes inefficient.
Air bag type dust collectors have come into use most recently for the purpose of collecting and disposing of finer particulate matter found in airstreams. This form of air cleaner directs the pressurized air into a porous or pervious bag. The air is allowed to escape through the bag material while dust and other sediment is collected on the interior bag walls. The problem, of course, is keeping the interior wall of the bags at least relatively clean to enable passage of the air through the bag material. To accomplish this function, a suction mechanism is usually provided that is operated to periodically seal the bag from the pressurized air source and produce a suction within the bag to reverse the airflow and draw the particulate sediment off the bag interior walls. The collected sediment is then discharged for further processing or disposal.